Zombie
A Zombie (alternatively Undead','' 'Infected', or '''UKI Victim) is typically an individual who used a Genementer of the first generation or one that was bitten by the infected. They are shambling though not mindless, wandering around in lust for violence either alone or in groups. While they attack any uninfected without regard of their own existence, they do not begin potentionally lethal fights between each other. The infected are also much more prone to seizures, triggering at the event of huge amounts of stress or pain. Being around infected individuals will slowly build up Zena-sickness. Your most common type of zombie is known as a simpleton. Infection Process A person may become infected in either one of two ways. The first way involves usage of a genementer, or being bitten by another infected. Being bitten can take a transition from three hours to four days, whilst genementer usage may take one month to one year, depending on your level of Zena-sickness with more-sick individuals transforming faster than a non-sick user. It is hard to pin-point the exact turning point as multiple scenarios have occured, from people suffering seizures and waking up in a different state, to people's minds slowly becoming corrupt. How the process and mindset changing works is unknown, but happens fairly fast. Once a user has turned they may not show many effects other than their agressive state, and will not show apperance change until time has passed to allow for blood consumption or the lack of it. Intellegence Zombies have just as much intellegence as their previous non-infected self. While at a huge physical disabbilities, they've been reported opening doors, sprinting at great speeds and sometimes making highly legible communications. Though the infected are fully capable of communicating and speaking language, the infected tend not to communicate with survivors unless necessary for a gain or to indimiate. Most communication in open spaces is agressive cussing or vulgar language. While they have the abbility to communicate more than this, it gives an idea of how truly agressive the infected are. The infected however communicate amongst themselves, and often plan assaults or attacks on camps or groups in attempt to gain blood. Other infected pick to attack on their own, and are agressive to even other infected users. The infected have also been reported to share the same memory as their previous self. Survivors that interacted with the non-infected counterpart of zombies have reported that through communication, they seem to memorize the past. However, wistful memories still show no passive side to the infected, and the infected will often try to use their memory of the previous world against others if there is opportunity to. Physical Abbility Unless the infected individual has turned due to Genementer usage, no gained positive physical attributes are gained. However, zombies are shown to react violently to loud sounds and sharp movements, putting them at a huge disadvantage when it comes to pain and using firearms. Zombies are usually seen carrying a savaged piece of material as a weapon, using it to knock out survivors before attempting to extract blood from them. Pupil Colour and Blood Consumption It is widly known that the pupils of zombies are usually a shade of red. However, this is subject to the blood consumption of the infected user. At their most passive possible state, an infected user will remain their standard eye colour. While in a "frenzy" state after heavy blood consumption, the pupils will turn into a light shade of red, and will become increasingly agressive with genementer effects amplifying, and obvious body movements such as twitching. Blood consumption is a form of pain relief to the infected, with the frenzy state being the most painless. When blood hasn't been consumed in awhile, however, the shade turns into a blood-red colour, and the infected individual will also turn into an agressive state. However, if the infected individual remains in this state for too long, they will start to lose their consciousness completely, and will start to mindlessly attack non-infected without control over their actions. If they are to make a successful enough attack, it is possible to return into their normal state. It is also important to mention blood does not act as a form of food nor drink, and infected individuals must still scavange for food and drink in order to survive just like your usual humans. Sucsesful blood consumption requires "clean blood", which refers to blood of a non-infected individual, not including half infected, meaning the blood from another infected is useless. Apperance Their most obvious apperance feature is their pale skin; sometimes reaching an almost white tone. However, during their nuteral blood state, their colour may restore. It is important to note that half-infects and super-soldiers always maintain their original skin tone, whilst psycho's will face a more purple or blue tone. Whilst in their most nuteral state, the infected can generally be difficult to identify between a survivor or another infected, which can prove difficulty whilst often being used as an advantage by the infected. Variations There are multiple variations to the infection. While there are technically many possibilities, these are few of the most common types. *Simpletons *Half-Infected *Super Soldiers *Psychos *Hunchbacks Category:Infection